Of The Sound Episode 03
is the thrid episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. As the girls met up at Diamond's they were wondering about how they should defeat the Daramas, if they can't defeat them with the powers of music. Melody then considered them to use the power of harmony in order to defeat the monsters in the future. Then, Emerald reminded them of what they actually wanted to talk about. The group then talked about throwing a party for 'them'. At the same time, Ruby was playing basketball with some of her friends. They were having a little match against an older team consisting of boys. As her team lost, Ruby was upset that the boys called this a 'fun match'. After the match, Robin and Ruby started to talk about the birthday party, which their friends are going to throw for the twins. After Ruby scolded Scarlet for spoiling her about the party, she left to meet up with the others at the Shirosora's Mansion. As Ruby met up with the others, Blue stated he felt the power of water, which was possesed by the power of disharmony. Decided to fight it, the girls followed the power as they reached the Rainbow-Colored Coast. A stream of water then attacked the girls. But the attack was blocked by Blue, who turned into a pile of ice. Serenade then appeared next to the girls, claiming the attack wasn't caused by her. Then, the girls realized the water of the ocean has been frozen. As the girls transformed and spotted the monster on the frozen sea, Serenade disappeared and the team spread in two teams. Saffron, Sienna, Azure, Heather and Lavender were fighting against the Darama, while Crimson, Cyan and Whitney went to unfreeze the sea. With support of her friends, Crimson used Burning Red Star and her pentagram didn't only unfreeze the sea, but also purified the monster. Instead of celebrating their fight, the others hurried to get away, which left Crimson in surprise. The next day, as Robin and Ruby returned home, they got 'surprised' by their friends' surprise birthday party but then told them that they seriously can't keep a secret secret. Characters Guardian Angel Mascots *Melody Villains *Serenade Supporting Characters *Akabayashi Robin *Akabayashi Ayane *Akabayashi Daisuke *Takagi Chris *Ichina Umeko *Koizumi Nanami Major Events *This episode mentioned references to several famous people: **STAR*FRUIT as a pun towards the idol unit STAR☆ANIS. ***In addition, Waka from STAR*FRUIT is a reference to Kirishima Waka from STAR☆ANIS. **Idol Stars as a pun towards the idol unit AIKATSU☆STARS!. **Snailmaker as a pun towards Michael Schumacher. **Mary Mona as a pun towards Marilyn Monroe. *Rubi and Robin turned 16 in this episode. *Rubi revealed that she likes pineapples, while Robin likes cherries. *Guardian Angel Azure used a bubble spell of her Ice Katana for the first time. *Chris made his first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sound. References Category:Episodes Category:Back to the Sky Arc